


Push It to the Limit

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’re training with Steve. You have strength and endurance, but you lack motivation. Steve helps you with that.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Kudos: 17





	Push It to the Limit

As soon as the time hit 6am, your alarm blared in your ear. You groaned snuggling into your boyfriend’s chest. Seconds later, the alarm was silenced. Your boyfriend sat up and got out of bed leaving you to plop face down where is body just was.

“Steeeeevveee. Come baaaack.” You whined.

You heard him chuckle, “Come on, gorgeous. You promised you’d start training with me.”

“I’m tired and lazy. I don’t wannaaaa. Can’t we just kiss and stuff instead?” you whined again.

Steve pulled the blanket off you and the cool air hit you causing you to shiver, “Sweetheart, if you train with me today, we can kiss and stuff right after.”

You opened your eyes and sat up looking at him, “Promise?” You held your pinky out to him.

Steve smiled and locked his pinky with yours, “Promise.”

An hour later, you were a sweaty mess collapsed on the floor of the gym, “I can’t do it! No more! I tap out for like…EVER!”

Your arms and legs were sore. You felt gross with how you were drenched in sweat. You didn’t understand how Steve was hardly sweating.

“Baby, come on. Just another hour? We’ll do more arm work.” Steve asked looking down at you as you looked up at him from the floor.

You tried lifting yours arms up onky for them to fall back onto the ground with a thud, “Can’t. My arms are jell-o now. Go on without me.”

Steve smiled shaking his head and lied on his bac next to you, “Plank over me.”

“Steve, I tol-”

“Trust me, sweetheart. We both win if you do this.” You complied. You rested your hands on either side of Steve’s face. Your legs resting apart on the sides of his legs.

“Now what?” You asked.

Steve rested his hands on your waist, “Now, you’re going to do some push ups for me. Every time you come down, you get a kiss from me.”

You pouted, “This isn’t what I meant when I said I wanted to kiss and stuff.”

Steve laughed, “Well, that’s your fault for being vague. Besides, you get to kiss me and I get you to work out. We both win.”

You let out a sigh, “Fine. How many?”

“Two reps of twenty-five. Sound reasonable?”

“I guess.”

Steve pinched your hip and you yelped, “I’m being easy on you. Okay. Go.”

You bent your arms at a ninety degree angle lowering yourself down. Your lips met Steve’s with a chaste kiss, then you straightened your arms again.

“One. Good. Again.” You did it again, the second one making you giggle. Steve smiled up at you, “Two. See, isn’t this fun?”

You rolled your eyes, “Not really.” You muttered.

Steve suddenly tickled you on your sides causing you to collapse onto him. Steve groaned, “You hurt me.”

You scoffed, “One, your fault. Two, as if that really hurt you. Your abs are made of steel!”

Steve’s body shook under you and he chuckled, “You’re something else, you know that?”

You gave Steve another chaste kiss smiling, “I’ll take that as a compliment.” You then stood and began to walk towards the gym doors.

“Where you going?” Steve called out to you.

“You’ve pushed me to my limit, Cap! I’m tappin’ out! I feel disgusting, so I’m taking a shower!” You threw up a peace sign and walked the hell out of there leaving Steve still on the floor smiling to himself.


End file.
